Sphingosine-1-phosphate is a metabolite of sphingolipid which is a physiologically active substance secreted from an activated platelet (Non-Patent Document 1). The sphingosine-1-phosphate receptor is a G protein-binding type, and belongs to an Edg-family which is the endothelial differentiation gene. Up to now, five receptors of S1P1(Edg1), S1P2(Edg5), S1P3(Edg3), S1P4(Edg6) and S1P5(Edg8) have been found. All of these receptors are broadly distributed in cells and tissues throughout the body, but S1P1, S1P3 and S1P4 are predominantly expressed in lymphocyte and endothelial cell, S1P2 is predominantly expressed in vascular smooth muscle cell, and S1P5 is predominantly expressed in brain and spleen, and amino acid sequences thereof are well-conserved in human and rodent (Non-Patent Document 1). Many receptors bind to G proteins by stimulation of sphingosine-1-phosphate. S1P1 bind to Gi/0, S1P2 and S1P3 bind to Gi/0, Gq, G12/13 and Gs, S1P4 binds to Gi/0, G12/13 and Gs, S1P5 is coupled to Gi/0 and G12/13, and cell growth caused by activation of MAPK, change of cytoskeletal system and cell infiltration caused by activation of Rac (and/or Rho), and generation of cytokine and mediator caused by activation of PLC and calcium influx into cell, and the like (Non-Patent Document 1) are induced. It has been known that by the stimulating action of S1P1 of sphingosine-1-phosphate, migration of lymphocyte, inhibition of apoptosis, generation of cytokine, sequestering lymphocyte in thymus and other secondary lymphoid tissues are induced, and angioplasty in vascular endothelial cell is promoted (Non-Patent Document 2). On the other hand, expression of S1P3 is also found on cardiomyocyte, and transiently-decrease in heart rate (infrequent pulse) or in blood pressure by stimulation of sphingosine-1-phosphate is observed (Non-Patent Document 3) while infrequent pulse is not observed by stimulation of sphingosine-1-phosphate in a knockout mouse wherein S1P3 is genetically deleted (Non-Patent Document 4). It has been reported that FTY720 phosphate ester which is an active body of FTY720 currently in a clinical trial has non-selective agonist activity for S1P1, S1P3, S1P4 and S1P5 (Non-Patent Document 5), and especially infrequent pulse induced by the stimulation effect through S1P3 is frequently expressed as an undesirable side effect in clinical trial (Non-Patent Document 6). Accordingly, it is considered that for sequestering lymphocyte through a sphingosine-1-phosphate receptor, the stimulation from S1P1 is essential (Non-Patent Document 7), while the stimulation from S1P3 is not essential which is rather considered to be related to the induction of undesirable side effect. Thus, for the development of immunosuppressive agent with few side effects, development of agonist having weak effect on S1P3 and selectively effecting on S1P1 is desired.
For example, as a compound having S1P1 agonist activity, a carboxylic acid derivative represented by the following formula has been known (Patent Document 1).

[For symbol in the formula, refer to the publication.]
As a compound having S1P1 agonist activity, an indane derivative represented by the following formula has been known (Patent Document 2).

[For symbol in the formula, refer to the publication.]
As a compound having S1P1 agonist activity, an oxadiazole derivative represented as follows has been known (following figure, Patent Documents 3, 4, 5, and 6).

[For symbol in the formula, refer to the publication.]
As a compound having S1P1 agonist activity, a derivative represented as follows has been known (following figure, Patent Document 7).

[For symbol in the formula, refer to the publication.]
However, the compound of the present invention has not been disclosed in any document.
Non-Patent Document 1: Annual Review Biochemistry, 2004, 73, 321-354
Non-Patent Document 2: Nature Review Immunology, 2005, 5, 560-570
Non-Patent Document 3: Japanese Journal of Pharmacology, 2000, 82, 338-342
Non-Patent Document 4: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 2004, 309, 758-768
Non-Patent Document 5: Science, 2002, 296, 346-349
Non-Patent Document 6: Journal of American Society of Nephrology, 2002, 13, 1073-1083
Non-Patent Document 7: Nature, 2004, 427, 355-360
Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2005/058848 brochure
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2004/058149 brochure
Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 2003/105771 brochure
Patent Document 4: International Publication WO 2004/103279 brochure
Patent Document 5: International Publication WO 2005/032465 brochure
Patent Document 6: International Publication WO 2006/047195 brochure
Patent Document 7: International Publication WO 2006/001463 brochure